


Ode To Pancakes

by Griffinark



Series: Ode to... [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Meant for Pancake Tuesday)</p>
<p>Canada confesses his love for pancakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Pancakes

Oh pancakes, how art love thee  
More than: American guns and English tea  
Blood is thick, but syrup is thicker,  
So maple is more important than family

Papa said that I should let go,  
But I said NO  
I love you so very much,  
Kuminjaro loves you too,  
I know I want it,   
So do you.


End file.
